Cheers Meets The Freelings
by orourkefan12
Summary: This is a Cheers fanfic about Cheers meeting the poltergeist family (the freelings) Chapter 2 will be up ASAP.


Disclaimer: I do not create any of these characters, they were all created either by James Burrows or Steven Spielberg.  
  
Why I wrote it: I wrote this cheers/poltergeist fan fiction because cheers is my favorite show and poltergeist is my favorite movie and I thought it would be a unique idea. It is an episode of cheers called Meet the Freelings. This is my first one I hope it doesn't stink to bad, I will be adding another chapter soon. Enjoy!  
  
See the Freelings: If you have never seen the Freeling Family before I uploaded a picture of them. I don't think you can click on the URL so just copy it and paste it to your address box.  
  
http://www.boomspeed.com/ashleylaura/meetthefreelings.jpg  
  
  
Meet the Freelings  
  
(Meanwhile it is at the bar with the patrons on there stools and the bartenders and waitress at work. There is also a basketball game going on the TV. Then Frasier walks thought the door.)  
  
SAM  
Hey Fraise, what will it be?  
  
FRAISER  
I'll have a scotch Sam.  
  
NORM  
Hey Fraiser, I thought you were supposed   
To go to some musical today.  
  
FRAISER  
Yes, The Moulin Rouge  
  
NORM  
Yeah, whatever, really who cares,  
But why aren't you there?  
  
FRASIER  
We were but Fredrick's teacher called  
He ended up having the flu. Lilith is   
Home with him.  
  
NORM  
You left him home with his mother?  
  
FRASIER  
Excuse me.  
  
(Frasier runs out the door leaving the cheers   
Door right open. Then a golden retriever runs  
Into the bar and then Woody grabs the dog.  
Then a man runs in)  
  
WOODY  
Is this your dog?  
  
STEVEN  
Yes, my family and I were taking a walk  
And he saw a man running out of   
The tavern and tried to chase him.  
Where is he?  
  
WOODY  
I don't know I had him just  
A second ago.  
  
(Then Frasier runs into the bar screaming  
While the dog is chasing him. Then a little  
Boy walks in)  
  
ROBBIE  
Stay E-Buzz!  
  
STEVEN  
Robbie hold E-Buzz  
  
(Goes over to Frasier)  
  
STEVEN  
Sorry sir, are you okay.  
  
FRAISER  
That dog could have killed me  
  
ROBBIE  
Man what a wuss  
  
STEVEN  
Robbie, go sit down on a stool   
And be quiet.  
  
(Looks at Frasier)  
  
STEVEN  
Are you all right?  
  
FRAISER  
Yes, thank you, I don't believe I  
Caught your name.  
  
STEVEN  
Steve, Steve Freeling  
  
(Shakes hands)  
  
STEVEN  
Do you know where the   
Airport is?  
  
FRAISER  
Are you not from around here?  
  
STEVEN  
No, my family and I are from  
California.  
  
FRAISER  
Sam give this man a beer.  
  
(They both sit down on barstools)  
  
FRAISER  
So why are you in Boston?  
  
STEVEN  
I'd rather not talk about   
It lets just say things  
Weren't going right at home and  
We had to go away for awhile.  
  
(A woman and a little girl walk in.)  
  
CARLA  
Hey look it's life-size Barbie   
(To the little girl)  
  
DIANE F.  
Steven, what are you doing  
Sitting around a tavern when  
We have a plane to catch all we  
Were supposed to do is walk E-Buzz.  
  
STEVEN  
C'mon Diane we will already miss the   
Flight can't we stay?  
  
DIANE F.  
Fine  
  
SAM  
So Steve are you going to introduce us?  
  
STEVEN  
This is my son, Robbie My wife   
Diane and my daughter Carol-Ann.  
  
(Then the TV. Turns into snow  
And the bar starts moaning)  
  
CAROL-ANN  
They're here  
  
SAM  
Who's here?  
  
CAROL-ANN  
The TV. People  
  
SAM  
What TV. People?  
  
STEVEN  
Umm Carol-Ann I think  
Mom has your coloring book.  
  
CAROL-ANN  
Okay  
  
(It's much later that day the freelings   
Are still there and Carla's oldest son Geno?   
Comes in with a girl)  
  
GENO  
Hey ma, can I go over to Dana's tonight?  
  
STEVEN  
Dana what are you doing  
  
DANA  
You all left my out they're alone   
And this gentleman showed me around  
  
GENO  
Hey do you want to get a hotel room  
Tonight?  
  
CARLA  
Geno!!  
  
STEVEN  
Well it's time for us to go  
We had a nice time here but  
I think we have to go.  
  
SAM  
But your plane isn't tomorrow  
  
STEVEN  
We have to go tonight   
  
SAM  
Why?  
  
CAROL-ANN  
Because of the TV. People.  
  
(Steven puts his mouth over Carol-Ann's face)  
  
STEVEN  
Change of plans, Nice meeting all   
Of you bye.  
  
(The freelings leave the bar)  
  
SAM  
What do you suppose are TV People?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
